Dreaming of You
by KaRbEE
Summary: Marta Loves Freddy, but is too shy to tell him. Freddy's been ignoring Marta lately and acting like she's not there, marta feels that she will only have dreams of freddy forever. PLEASE! R&R!


**Dreaming of You**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you   
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too._

Marta Hale layed in her bed, thinking of they boy she had always loved. He was her one and only someone. Freddy Jones. Freddy always had girlfriends.She just wished he could think of her in that way. She continued thinking. She wondered if he ever thought about her, or if he ever even noticed she was there. She had too many thoughts, she climbed out of bed and walked over to her window sill and sat down. She looked out the window and saw the beautiful black sky filled with stars. She found the biggest one and wished "Freddy, you don't have to love me, but just sometimes will you think of me?" and with that she walked back to her bed and tried to sleep.

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me._

Marta went to sleep and had a wonderful dream about Freddy. She woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She felt his love in her dream and felt his warm embrace. If only it were real.

_Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?_

Marta was running down the hall. She was late and that was unusual for her. She tried to make herself look very nice today for Freddy and that is why she was late. She couldn't wear anything flattering because she had to wear her ugly school uniform. But she wore her hair down instead of two braids and she put on a little makeup. She made it to school in time luckily. Everyone was just walking in. She caught up to them and walked in. She walked into her classroom and looked for Freddy. He was sitting in his normal seat at the back of the room. She put her stuff at the back and on her way back to her desk she stopped by Freddy. "Hi, Freddy!" She said cheerfully. Freddy kept his eyes on his drawing of fire he was making. "Hey…" he said slowly, and uninterested. He didn't even look up. Marta felt horrible. Freddy probably didn't even know that was her. He didn't even know she was there. And that felt worse.

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you._

Marta just wanted someone to love her, and someone she could love. Freddy didn't love her though and he never would. She might as well stop trying. She was too shy to just come out and say the truth. That he was her one and only someone, and that she loved him. Marta would just have to keep dreaming. She would never have Freddy. All she would ever have are dreams of him.

_It used to be that every night when all the world was sleeping,_

_I'd stay up and think of you. And I still do that, but I cant believe_

_That I told you, I love you, you love me too._

_Marta walked up to Freddy. "F-f-freddy?" "Yeah?" he asked still looking into his locker "Freddy could you look at me?" "Ok." He said turning. He looked uncomfortable and he was blushing. "I have to tell you something and it is not easy to say…so here it goes.." "Freddy..Freddy.. I..I.." "Wait!" Freddy said. "I need to say something first." "ok" I said. Inside I was screaming. I was so close to telling freddy how I felt. "Marta, first of all I'm sorry. I've been ignoring you lately and acting like you weren't there, but it was only because I was scared." "what?!" martasaid "why would you be scared?" "well," freddy began."Marta this isn't easy to say but I am always really nervous to talk to you because.. I, I really like you. I love you. I always will." Marta stood there shocked. She could not believe her ears. And then she didn't know what came over her but she wrapped her arm around Freddy's neck and kissed him passionately. When the kiss broke she hugged him and said "Freddy! I love you too! You have know idea how long ive waited for you to say that! I love you and I always will!" They began to kiss again, despite their surrounding. Marta know longer had to dream of Freddy anymore. Her dream had finally come true._

_**THE END**_

_**By:Kari (a.k.a. KaRbEE)**_

_**So what did you think? Let me know!**_


End file.
